


Mornings

by GypsyRoseForever



Series: Love of Ancient History [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyRoseForever/pseuds/GypsyRoseForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the morning after 'Thank you for taking care of me...' which is rated M but if ya want, you can look. I ain't gonna judge!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

Smokescreen woke up with a yawn and tried to stretch out his arms when he realized that he couldn't. Confused, he looked down and saw a strong pair of arms wrapped around him, correction.  
Strong white arms that he has been longing for ever since he was young.  
A shallow loving nuzzle to the back of his neck brought him out of his thoughts, he turned his head around slightly and found the legendary mech, ALPHA FRICKING TRION, spooning him! "Morning..." The mech mumbled placing a kiss to the side of the younster's face making him slowly turn over underneath Alpha Trion so that he could properly kiss the mech above him "Morning" Smokescreen replied after they broke the kiss, a small smile settling over his face plates "Recharge well?" The older mech asked as Smokescreen got out from underneath him and stretched "One of the best ever" He replied and tried to settle back on Alpha Trion, causing him to chuckle "Smokescreen, don't you have work that you need to do?" He enquired and said bot shook his helm, trying to nestle back onto the naked chest below him "I'll call in sick..." He muttered "But you are in *my* berth" "I'll say I had a nightmare and somehow got sick"  
"*sigh* Youngsters these days..."  
"*mock sigh* Elderly people these days"  
"Was it so elderly last night?"  
This question had Smokescreen looking up at the mech "... Damn... you sounded like a total pervert just now" He exclaimed "Maybe I should leave..." He playfully mutters and tries to get up but Alpha Trion pulls him back down again "You're not going anywhere" The older of the two stated with authority in his voice causing Smokescreen to laugh "Of course, Alpha Trion Sir!" He replied giving a mock salute making said bot chuckle and lightly kiss his young lover's cheek plate, pulling him in close and letting him rest upon his armorless chest.  
It was just beginning to get morning, Cybertron's small lonely sun raising slowly, casting a beautiful glow over the land "I remember when you were younger, you used to always find some sort of excuse to sleep with me, and when we woke up, we was always met with the sight of the sun casting over the landscape" Smokescreen hummed as he traced the (surprisingly) defined (and even more surprisingly) muscles "Sometimes I think you should write poetry" The youngest of the two playfully suggested earning a chuckle out of response "I used to"  
"Whoa! Really?!"  
"Yes"  
"Tell me something then"  
"*chuckle* alright then" The older of the two hummed before a smile settled on his face plates  
"I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close." Smokescreen looked up and gazed at the loving faceplates of his lover "Okay, I think I'm ready for round two" Alpha Trion chuckled and laid a kiss on the young one's forehelm "For now, let us just enjoy our close proximity" The older stated calmly and they cuddled back into each other  
"Oh yeah! How'd you break my... seals without hurting me?" Alpha Trion looked down at the young bot's curious faceplates "When you get to be my age, you pick up a thing or two"  
"Trion"  
"*chuckle* Alright! Alright! When we were at my desk, when I was rubbing your sides, I was actually igniting sensory nods and other hidden connections that others don't know about. It comes with age I guess"  
Smokescreen chuckled and propped himself up on his elbows, pushing his aft slightly in the air as he watched the Alpha Trion watch him back "Well, it worked" He replied and stretched his arms up once more, standing on his knees to purposely give the older mech a view of his amazingly shaped body and muscles before looking at him and jerking his thumb to a door in the room "I'm gonna use the wash racks, you're welcome to join if you want" Alpha Trion chuckled, sitting up properly to watch the younger mech "You get started, I'll join later" Smokescreen pouted but left anyway, blowing him a kiss before entering the Cybertronian version of a bathroom.

Smokescreen turned the faucet and let the oil rush through the shower head, one of the many luxuries of being Alpha Trion, was that he could use actual refined oil instead of the scrap brand. Smokescreen moaned and turned his helm to try and get the oil to hit his neck cables, after a good soaking he reached down to get the solvent, but couldn't find it in its usual spot "Looking for this? Smokescreen smiled at the voice and teasingly pushed his hip out "Well, I *was* going to let you wash me and then I wash you, but since you used your ninja bot skills to steal again, I'm not sure I want to" He exclaimed and then sighed, as if disappointed but then smiled when he felt soapy servos wrap around him and pull him into a armorless chest  
"Or, you could just let me wash you, and then we can go get some Energon"  
"But sir! You're already so filthy! Maybe we shouldn't shower-"  
"Finsh that sentence and I'll keep you in my berth for the rest of the century"  
"O-okay sir" Alpha Trion rolled his optics at the younger one's teasing before he started to scub them both down, osaccional kisses shared between the two, but other than that, it was uneventful. Well...  
"Why do you keep a dildo in your top drawer? Correction: *5* in your drawer?"  
"*chuckle* I was waiting to use them on you"  
"Pervert"  
"But you love me"  
"But I love you"  
Alpha Trion chuckled and started rubbing the soap off of his lover's perfect body, Smokescreen had made it a daily retiune to exercise with his flexibility and be able to put himself into complicated positions, some that Alpha Trion would like to use later. But for now, they had to get ready for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this at 1:15 in the morning, I hope your happy world.


End file.
